Pieces
by Yu Okawa
Summary: One-Shot en su mayoría Yullen. Serie de fanfics cortos.
1. Kanda en el país de las maravillas

**KANDA EN EL PAÍS DE LAS MARAVILLAS**

**By: **Yu Okawa

_D . Gray – Man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino a pesar mío._

El sudor perlaba su inmaculada piel, las cristalinas gotas se deslizaban por su cuerpo delineando suavemente cada músculo. Su cabello negro se pegaba a su rostro y su certera mirada se concentraba en un invisible enemigo.

Ese día por azares del destino, mejor conocidos como: "no quiero que el conejo de mierda me estorbe", había tomado la acertada decisión de ir a practicar su kendo a las afueras de Black Order. Aquello respondía la inevitable pregunta de que era lo que él hacía a mitad del bosque con mugen en mango, dando estocadas al aire.

Eran horas las que había pasado practicando cuando tomo la sabia decisión de descansar y reflexionar sobre su desempeño en el entrenamiento, al menos eso había planeado justo cuando al sentarse frente a un frondoso árbol vio algo que lo dejo perplejo.

Lavi vestido con un elegante frac negro corrió frente a él, mirando constantemente un reloj dorado de bolsillo. Aquello no hubiese sido raro si Lavi hubiese carecido de aquella "colita" esponjosa y las largas orejas blancas de conejo.

–¡Se me hace tarde, muy tarde!- dijo mientras corría desesperadamente para después ingresar de un salto en un agujero en la tierra, el cual Kanda juraba que no había estado ahí cuando llego a entrenar.

Se llevo su mano y con sus finos dedos presiono el puente de su nariz, cuatro venitas se marcaron en su cien y bufo molesto.

–¡Conejo de mierda!- mascullo entre dientes, dispuesto asesinar a Lavi en cuanto saliese de aquel lugar.

Paso una hora, incluso mas de una hora cuando llego a la inequívoca conclusión que esperar a que el conejo saliese era una tarea inútil, él no tenía tanto tiempo para perder, tenia cosas mucho mejores y mas productivas que planear un homicidio que seguramente ejecutaría sin importarle la existencia de testigos… si, tenia muchas mas cosas que hacer, cosas mas placenteras que imaginar la muerte de cierto pelirrojo. Cosas como…

…visitar al Moyashi en su cuarto, por ejemplo.

Se puso de pie y estuvo dispuesto a regresar a la gran torre que albergaba toda clase de maniáticos en ella.

–Se supone que lo tenías que seguir.-Se detuvo en seco y viro su mirada hacia el lugar de la que provenía la voz. Su boca se seco de golpe y se quedo mudo de la impresión pero aquello solo fue por unos escasos segundos, por que su expresión de sorpresa fue sustituida por una sonrisa sardónica.

Allen estaba acostado sobre una frondosa rama del árbol en el que anteriormente Kanda se encontraba, vestido con un short negro y una playera sin mangas del mismo color, ambas se pegaban a su cuerpo remarcando sus músculos y su delgada silueta, resaltando su estrecha cadera.

Y si aquello no era suficiente para dejar a alguien sin aliento, las orejas plateadas de gato sobre su cabeza y su larga cola de punta redondeada bastarían para hacer suspirar hasta a una piedra y Kanda no era ninguna piedra como para solo suspirar.

Allen bajo de un brinco de la rama, cayendo elegantemente sobre el césped y centrando su mirada en Kanda.

–Si no lo sigues nada puede comenzar.

–¿Y por que querría seguirlo?

Eso era una buena pregunta, ¿quien quería seguir a un conejo si se tenía a Allen Walker vestido de gato frente suyo? Seguro, Kanda no.

Allen no sabía que responder, se llevo un dedo a sus labios pensando inocentemente en que contestar, aquel gesto a ojos del mayor se torno en sugerente. Se acerco sin vacilaciones, con paso firme y silencioso, en un caminar casi felino, Allen sintió la penetrante mirada de Kanda sobre él y le miro acercarse, cada vez cortando la distancia entre ambos.

–¿No lo seguirás?- comenzaba a sentirse nervioso con la cercanía del mayor aquello se acentuó cuando sintió el calor de la mano de este rodear su cintura, tomándole con firmeza y jalándolo contra él.

Trago saliva pesadamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron en un encantador rojo bermellón.

–No-dijo tajantemente Kanda mientras acariciaba los labios del menor con su lengua.

Instintivamente entreabrió los labios y permitió que la lengua del mayor entrará en su boca para encontrarse con la suya. Rodeo con su brazos su cuello y se pego, aun mas, a él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos y al principio, diviso formas difusas en el lugar, con el transcurrir de los segundos aquella imágenes se tornaron en algo nítido y entendible. Todo mundo yacía en el suelo, algunos científicos, entre ellos Komui y algunos exorcistas; Lavi, Lenalee y Allen a su lado.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando recordó por que estaba ahí. Komui había hecho un reciente invento, que se suponía le otorgaría un agradable aroma a las habitaciones de Black Order durante horas. Para mostrárselos había reunido algunas personas y cuando Kanda se dio cuenta de la razón por la que Komui los había convocado le entraron una terribles ganas de asesinarlo ahí mismo.

Y es que simplemente ese tipo se la vivía inventando tontería y media. Ninguna con un uso útil o sin defecto. Estaba a punto de cometer un homicidio cuando Komui retiro la tapa que sellaba la botella cuando una nube espesa azul se elevo y cubrió la habitación en segundos.

Vio como todos comenzaban a caer inconscientes al piso y a pesar de tratar de resistirse no había evitado ser parte de ello.

Y ahora si lo pensaba bien, aquel sueño que le había parecido tan real podría haber sido causa de esa cosa. Vio a Allen incorporarse lentamente y mirar alrededor suyo con confusión, en cuestión de segundos había posado su vista en él y se había sonrojado fuertemente.

Kanda hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa al entender que muy probablemente Allen había tenido un sueño muy parecido al de él.

–Ven Moyashi- le ordeno mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta. Allen seguía en el piso claramente apenado y Kanda bufo molesto por la lentitud del menor.

–Se supone que debes seguirme.

Allen le miro sorprendido y aun mas rojo cuando decidió ponerse de pie e ir tras de Kanda. Dejando a los demás aún inconscientes en la habitación.

**FIN**

–¡Llegue a tiempo!-grito emocionado el conejo cuando abrió las grandes puertas del palacio que tenía frente a él.

Se giro y vio el camino andado esperando ver a alguien pero jamás vio a alguien aparecer en el sendero persiguiéndole.

–¿No se supone que tendría que seguirme?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NOTAS:**

¡Lo se, lo se!, ¡no tienen por que decírmelo! Se que no se me ocurre algo mas estupido que esto por que mi idiotez no es tan grande para dar a mas. Era una idea que quería desarrollar desde hace mucho tiempo cuando me pregunte si Kanda caería en la tentación de perseguir al conejo y embarcarse en una "gran" aventura. La conclusión fue que no, era mas fácil que matará a Lavi en el acto por mostrar su cara frente a él o simplemente lo dejase pasar.

En fin, lo escribí para pasar el rato y divertirme un poco…¡ya lo se!, si lo que quería era pasar el rato hubiese sido mejor ponerme a actualizas office boy o empatía, ya lo se, discúlpenme pero es uno de esos impulsos irreprimibles que le aciertan a uno de vez en cuando.

Antes que nada, mil gracias por su tiempo y perdonen mis estupideces n.n


	2. Desire and Night  I

**PIECES**

**By: Yu Okawa**

**Desire and Night**

**I**

Miles de papeles estaban desperdigados por todo aquel laboratorio. Komui estaba exhausto y miraba fijamente aquella botella que contenía aquel valiosísimo liquido, resultado de múltiples investigaciones y cálculos.

Aquel liquido estaba destinado a ayudar en la nutrición y dar mas energía a los exorcistas y ¿por qué no? A los buscadores también les sería útil. Les ayudaría a vencer la fatiga y disminuir el estrés causado por aquella terrible y titánica tarea que es buscar la inocencia.

O al menos sus intenciones pretendían ayudar y no causar ningún mal, como ya era costumbre. Sin embargo tenía que probarla en alguien… en alguien que no planease su asesinato como Kanda, que no fuese su hermosa y querida hermana Lenalee, ella no podía ser su conejillo de indias. Lavi… podría que no reaccionará mal pero prefería no meterse con un bookman, podría ser contraproducente, Arystar estaba en una misión y Allen llegaría mañana de una…

¡Allen!

Él era perfecto. Llegaría agotado, con hambre…¡con sed! Y el podría mostrarle su generosa ayuda proporcionándole su nuevo invento, logrando así que Allen recobrase las fuerzas y se sintiese mejor que nunca. Aunque era conveniente que el albino no supiese que era su experimento el refresco que le daría, guardaría silencio y esperaría el momento oportuno, si es que lo hubiese, para revelar la magnificencia de su invención.

Sería un éxito rotundo, ya podría imaginarse a toda Black Order solicitándole que hiciese más de esos productos. Sin duda sería uno de sus mayores aportes a la orden.

Se levanto de la silla, con una sonrisa triunfal atravesando su faz, apago la vela que alumbraba el laboratorio sumiéndolo en una oscuridad absoluta. Mañana sería un gran día, sin duda.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Allen arribaba, sumamente cansado del viaje y con mucha hambre. Hubiese sido estúpido preguntarle si tenía mas sueño que hambre, ya que quien lo conociera sabría de antemano que iría a comer antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Y justo como su estomago lo dictaba, fue al comedor por una muy buena y cuantiosa cena que tenía bien merecida después de semejante misión. Fue con Jerry y le pidió suficiente comida como para un regimiento.

Cuando logro transportar toda la comida al comedor, no sin utilizar la ayuda de un carro, noto un vaso con un extraño liquido color rojo justo a lado de su sopa…lo miro con sospecha. No recordaba haber pedido algo semejante, aunque podría ser un pequeño detalle de Jerry para bajar la comida. Le resto importancia y comenzó a comer.

El primer sorbo le supo dulce, al siguiente la bebida parecía ser aún más dulce que de costumbre, incluso sentía que está le calentaba el estomago, como si fuese alcohol. Al tercer trago, la bebida le quemaba la garganta pero su sabor era suave y su aroma sublime y como si una fuerza superior a él le guiase, tomo hasta la última gota de aquel liquido.

Se sentía embriagado, sentía que el mundo giraba alrededor de él, su cuerpo ardía y se sentía extremadamente relajado y contento, aquella bebida debió haber sido alguna clase de alcohol, uno muy fuerte para ponerle en ese estado con un vaso.

–¿Cómo te sientes Allen?- escucho la voz de Komui cerca de él, muy cerca. – ¿No te sientes con mas energía? –pregunto una vez más el científico, quien había estado pendiente de todo desde un inicio.

Había convencido a Jerry de darle el vaso a Allen y había estado vigilando al albino hasta que vio que acabo el liquido que se supone debía ayudarle a recobrar sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, el albino parecía estar perdiendo la conciencia, por que sus movimientos, antes certeros, ahora se mostraban torpes y su mirada estaba perdida.

–¿Allen?, ¿está bien?-pregunto una vez más, una antes de que el albino cayera inconsciente sobre la mesa.

Komui reviso sus signos vitales y comprobó que el albino se encontraba bien, inconsciente pero finalmente bien.

–Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería. – Estaba seguro que después de un descanso se repondría o al menos eso quería pensar, ahora tendría que analizar que estuvo mal en su experimento para que en lugar de brindarle energías llevase al consumidor a la mas absoluta inconciencia.

Ya era noche cuando Kanda había llegado de una misión, había sufrido un par de heridas profundas que tardaban en cicatrizar y Komui le revisaba en la enfermería a conciencia. Después del escrutinio de un par de minutos, el científico se puso de pie observado como las heridas en el abdomen de Kanda ya estaban casi cerradas.

–Kanda, tus heridas sanan con mas lentitud. Deberías ser mas cuidadoso.

El oriental no dijo nada, él ya sabía eso, no tenían que repetírselo.

–Kanda, quizás deberíamos hacerte un estudio…-La puerta se abrió de golpe y Reever se asomo a través de está, claramente agitado y aterrado.

–Komui, ¡komurin… está fuera de control!

Komui se puso de pie y sonrió maléficamente, su komurin protegería a Lenalee de cualquiera sin importar las consecuencias. Estaba satisfecho de sus creaciones y podría casi jurar que si Komurin estaba "fuera de control" como tan groseramente Reever llamaba al modo de defensa de su robot, era por que alguien había querido sobrepasarse con su querida, hermosa, frágil y pequeña hermana.

–¡Tiene a Lenalee y no la suelta!

Bien. Komurin si que estaba, definitivamente, fuera de control. Salió corriendo del cuarto, claramente asustado de lo que pudiese sucederle a la china, cerrando tras de si la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Kanda se quedo en medio de la enfermería, con su dedo pulgar e índice se sostuvo el puente de su nariz tratando de calmar el enojo que le causaba estar rodeado de tantos imbéciles. No pensaba ayudarles, iría a la cafetería por algo de comer y después a descansar.

Iba a salir cuando escucho un gemido provenir detrás de las cortinas blancas que dividían la habitación. Y hubiese ignorado eso si no hubiese sido que la voz de cierto enano pronuncio su nombre.

–¿Kanda?

El enano se escucha extrañamente agitado, quizás hubiese sido herido de gravedad en alguna misión y estuviese aún recuperándose. Se acerco y removió las cortinas que le evitaban ver al albino.

Le vio sobre la cama, no parecía estar mal, sin embargo se le veía sumamente agitado, su respiración era irregular, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

–Kanda.- dijo una vez mas su nombre mientras le observaba fijamente.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Kanda- una vez mas dijo su nombre, mientras se reincorporaba. Se puso de pie quedando frente a el oriental.

Sus miradas se enfrentaron, ninguna cedía y ninguno de ellos hizo movimiento alguno. Hasta que por alguna razón que superaba el intelecto del mayor, Allen rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos y pego su cuerpo tanto como pudo al él, dejándole en claro lo susceptible y dispuesto que estaba su cuerpo a ser tomado por él.

–Tócame- susurro el albino con la voz ronca a causa del placer en el oído de Kanda, acariciando sutilmente con sus labios.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Como saben Fanfiction está censurando las partes indecorosas y no aptas para menores XD por lo que en amor yaoi estaré subiendo los capítulos sin censura. Siendo sincera, tengo que confesar que no me agrada para nada amor yaoi, por que anteriormente ya he tenido problemas con la cuenta, incluso hace bastante tiempo me borrarón una. Por lo que he optado por tener un livejournal, donde las historias estan listas para descargar en pdf.

yu - okawa . livejournal


	3. The call I

Yullensutra

**PIECES**

**By:**Yu Okawa

**THE CALL I**

La curiosidad le había llevado por caminos inimaginables a sus amigas desde que les habían contado "eso". Nunca le pareció buena idea, por lo general las ideas de Fou nunca lo eran y está no era la excepción, solo que ahora contaba con el apoyo de Emilia y se había asegurado de que Lou Fa cooperará junto con Lenalee.

Les faltaba uno, le dijeron y esa era la razón por las que la que ellas estuviesen ahí en su casa.

–¡Vamos, Allen! No será peligroso de ninguna manera, ¡será todo lo contrario!-dijo Emilia enérgicamente, con sus ojos azules irradiando emoción.

–Si lo logramos, pediremos nuestro deseo y si no; nos habremos divertido. ¡Vamos!- Fou se acerco aún más a Allen al terminar de hablar, tratando de hacer énfasis en sus intenciones al tironearlo del brazo.

Era el único hombre en esa habitación, y agradecía que Lenalee solo se mantuviese al margen, después de todo ella no estaba muy convencida de hacerlo y Lou Fa estaba claramente aterrada con la idea de andar a media noche por el bosque. Las miro fijamente, buscando apoyo por parte de ellas y así convencieran los tres a esas dos chicas irracionales de ir a un bosque a media noche a jugar al "médium," Sin embargo…

–Es un poco peligroso- dijo Lenalee y las orbes grises del albino se iluminaron al ver que aún había alguien en esa habitación que pensaba que era una mala idea y que sería su aliada para convencer al resto- pero suena divertido. Después de todo, no creo que pase nada por intentarlo. - Y la ilusión de una aliada se fue al carajo, aunque aún quedaba Lou Fa pero ella estaba sumamente ocupada leyendo una hoja, eso significaba que lo haría.

–Iré con ustedes- no había accedido por que le hubiesen convencido si no por que le preocupaba mucho que fueran solas a aquel bosque, al menos si iba con ellas podría cuidarlas y ayudarlas en caso de ser necesario.

Después de haber accedido las chicas celebraron el hecho.

–Entonces te vemos mañana a las once frente a la escuela, de ahí iremos a preparar todo.-confirmo Emilia.

Era cuarto para las doce y ellos estaban en el bosque, al cobijo de la noche preparando todo lo que necesitaban para llevar a cabo el ritual.

–¡¿Qué pedirás si funciona?- le pregunto Emilia a Lou Fa mientras prendían las velas.

–Yo… yo… ¡es secreto!-dijo mientras se sonrojaba y miraba al piso.

–Apuesto a que sé que pedirá. -Dijo Fou mientras terminaba de extender aquel trozo de tela negra con el pentagrama invertido en ella.

–¡¿En serio?, ¡¿Qué es?

–¡No, no le digas nada, por favor!

Y así las chicas platicaban alegremente a mitad del bosque cerca de la media noche, mientras reían y discutían sobre sus deseos.

–Sigo pensando que no deberíamos estar aquí.- Comento Allen con pesadez por el riesgo al que se exponían las chicas con tal de comprobar una vieja leyenda que oyeron por casualidad en la escuela.

Jóvenes de quince años a mitad del bosque, en medio de la noche con sus padres pensando que dormían profundamente en sus cuartos, esto los convertía en una presa fácil para cualquiera.

Allen vivía con su tutor Mariam Cross y gracias al estilo de vida nada decente de ese hombre, había aprendido a cuidarse y entendido los riesgos que entrañaban estar fuera de casa en la noche siendo tan jóvenes. Era por eso que le parecía una mala idea, sinceramente no creía que entrañará algún mal el tratar de "invocar" algún ser ficticio que se habían inventado las chicas de su salón para que les cumpliesen sus deseos.

–Ya casi es hora y nos hace falta sangre de una virgen.- lo dijo Fou mientras ponía sus manos delante de su cara tratando de dar un efecto terroríficamente burlesco a la situación.

–¿Sangre de una virgen?, ¡no leí eso!-exclamo Emilia y tomo la hoja donde su compañera Hikari les había dado las instrucciones del ritual. Decepcionada comprobó que era necesaria la sangre de un virgen –No quiero cortarme.

Se miraron entre ellas tratando de decidirse quien sería el "afortunado" que daría su sangre para el ritual. Allen pensaba que desistirían al encontrarse con tal impedimento pero sus miradas, prácticamente clavadas en él, le dierón a entender que no sería así.

–Yo lo haré. - siendo el único hombre ahí era quien tenía que hacer el trabajo "sucio" por sus amigas. Lavi tenía razón cuando le dijo que no era bueno ser tan condescendiente con ellas o algún día le meterían en un grave apuro, y aunque en un principio no había creído lo que su amigo le había dicho ahora comenzaba a pensar que quizás el pelirrojo tuviese razón. ¿Sabría él de lo que estaban haciendo?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Emilia le dio un plato hondo de latón y una daga. Tomo el arma y vio su iris reflejado en la superficie de este, suspiro cansinamente y con firmeza sostuvo el objeto para proceder a cortarse la palma de la mano.

La sangre comenzó a salir lentamente y el dejo que está cayera en el recipiente. Observado como el rojo contrastaba con el dorado de este. Cuando pensó que era suficiente se cubrió la herida, lo mejor que pudo y con ayuda de Lenalee, con un pañuelo que traía.

La luna llena estaba sobre ellos, alumbrando las copas de los árboles con esa luz mortecina. Se pusieron de pie en cada una de las esquinas del pentagrama, cada uno sosteniendo una vela y el plato de latón al centro.

Todos comenzaron a recitar la oración en latín, previamente memorizada, mientras cerraban los ojos y pensaban en su deseo. En todo el proceso Allen se sentía incomodo y ridículo con esto, en cuanto acabarán con esto iría a su casa a dormir, no creía en esas cosas por lo que no se molesto en pedir nada.

La sangre representaba vida, era el precio que se le daba al ser que acudiría a su llamado, en teoría la bebería y cumpliría sus deseos. Una vez el rito hubo finalizado todos abrieron los ojos y se miraron entre si, como esperando a que algún ser se materializase en el centro del pentagrama, el cielo se abriera, que la sangre hubiese desaparecido del plato de latón o mínimo que Lou Fa cayese desmayada pero nada de eso pasó.

Todo estaba como siempre, sin ningún cambio y de alguna manera sabían que nada pasaría. Quizás por eso, por que se lo tomaban tan a juego, no les había causado mas temor que el que su maestra Miranda les provocaba con sus arranques que consistían en disculparse de todo y por todo.

–Después de todo es un rumor de estudiantes.- afirmo la rubia claramente decepcionada.

–Aunque me hubiese gustado que fuese cierto.- susurro Lou Fa, por que a pesar que le había dado miedo, le había otorgado esperanzas para realizar su deseo.

–Recojamos todo y vayámonos. No se por que me deje convencer por Hikari que podría funcionar. –Espeto Fou mientras tomaba el plato de latón y dejaba caer su contenido sobre el pentagrama.- Voy a tirar esto, si me ven en la casa con un pentagrama seguro me desheredan.

Y así todos recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon a sus hogares, escoltadas por Allen, quien las dejo de una a una frente a sus respectivas casas, no permitiéndoles que anduviesen solas en la madrugada.

Llegó hecho trizas a casa y como imaginaba su tutor debería andar en algún bar. Subió directo a su cuarto y se quedo únicamente en bermudas sobre su cama. Desde que escucho sobre el ritual supo que era una niñería pero a mitad de este, al ver su sangre en medio de ese pentagrama sintió un escalofrió y por un momento se lo tomo en serio y quiso detenerlo aunque sus amigas se enfurecieran con él, después de todo como su amigo Daisya solía decir "después se encontentan"

–¡Es una tontería!- se reprendió así mismo por pensar que algo así pudiese existir. Cerro los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño cuando sintió a alguien sobre él. Abrió los ojos de golpe y trato de removerse, pero no pudo si quiera mover un dedo.

Sus ojos color plata se enfrentaron a las oscuridades de la mirada de aquel hom..¡un momento, tenía cuernos!

¡Es un demonio!

Su cabello negro era largo y la piel blanca contrastaba increíblemente con la noche de su mirada, el cuerpo de ese hombre era esbelto y macizo. No le faltaba nada ni le sobraba nada… bueno quizás esos terribles cuernos que tenía en la cabeza y esas espeluznante alas que parecían a las de un murciélago.

–¿Un moyashi está vez?-su risa profunda y extrañamente seductora resonó en los oídos del albino- Eres mío.

Y su lengua recorrió sensualmente el cuello del albino causando que se estremeciese ante el húmedo y caliente tacto de aquel ser.

**Notas:**

He pensado, seriamente, por la clase de ideas que se me vienen para one-shot el nombre que mejor le va al fanfic es "Yullensutra" XD por que todas mis ideas llevan lemon, así que estará más que censurado en fanfiction XD en fin, estará sin censura en amor yaoi y en mi livejournal.

: / / yu - okawa . livejournal . com

Antes de que me empiecen a describir mi persona con palabras no muy agradables (broma), les comento que iré intercalando capítulos, por lo que la segunda parte de "Desire and Night" vendrá después :D

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

En twitter me estoy limitando a comunicar solo cosas referentes a los fanfics, prometo ya no RT, al menos no tan seguido XD

twitter Okawa_Yu


	4. Desire and Night II

**Desire and Night**

**II**

Kanda se quedo petrificado. Ni en sus mas locos sueños habría pensado que un Allen, totalmente excitado, se le restregada tan exquisitamente, mientras su boca acariciaba y lamia su oído.

Por un momento no pudo hacer nada, era como si su cuerpo y su mente se hubiesen detenido, ningún pensamiento coherente podía formarse y ningún movimiento podía ser ejecutado. Solo podía sentir las caderas de Allen moviéndose sugerentemente contra su muslo mientras sus dientes mordían lentamente su cuello.

–Kanda, tómame- repitió Allen mientras lamía. Algo definitivamente ahí estaba mal, le empujo logrando tirarle sobre la cama. Le miro inquisitivamente, exigiendo una explicación para el comportamiento tan impropio del enano.

– ¡¿Qué diablos te ocurre, Moyashi?

–Nada. Solo quiero que me toques- contesto el menor mientras subía ambas piernas a la cama y las abría para Kanda. Comenzó a desabrocharse el saco de exorcista para quedar en su habitual camisa blanca, con su chaleco y no tardo mucho para iniciar a desabotonar su chaleco y la camisa mientras su mirada no dejaba de centrarse en el mayor.

Kanda sabía que esto era un disparate pero por alguna razón no podía despegar la vista de aquel niño. Era cierto que últimamente había estado más al pendiente del albino pero aun no había llegado al extremo de imaginar al enano bajo él y tampoco parecía molestarle en absoluto la idea de tenerlo así.

Aunque estaba claramente sorprendido por las acciones del mocoso idiota estaban tan fuera de él, no parecía ser él.

–¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?-pregunto por segunda vez. Y Allen solo deshizo el lazo de su moño. Aquello no era normal, algo le ocurrió a ese mocoso y comenzaba a sentirse inquieto, si quería mantener su ropa en su lugar y sus manos fuera del menor era mejor salir de ahí, aquella habitación había comenzado a sentirse un calor insoportable y con el moyashi abierto de piernas mirándole de esa forma no le ayudaba a sentirse más "fresco".

Definitivamente al mocoso le había ocurrido algo y no quería ser partícipe de ningún disparate, por mas tentador que fuera.

–Tú tienes algo, iré por Komui para que lo solucione.-Se dio media vuelta y sintió que tiraban de su brazo. Ahí estaba la inocencia del menor sosteniéndolo y le obligo a girarse para sentir como posaba sus labios sobre los de él.

Tan suaves, cálidos y húmedos. La lengua del menor los acaricio, incitándole a abrir la boca y no paso mucho tiempo a que mandará al diablo todo para voltearse y dejarse llevar.

Abrió su boca y le permitió que la explorara inexpertamente, que acariciara su lengua, mientras una vez más, los brazos del menor le rodeaban. Poso sus manos por aquella delgada espalda, descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar al trasero y sujetarlo con firmeza.

Cansado del torpe intento del mocoso, tomo control del beso y lo jalo, con sus manos aun en el trasero del menor, contra su cuerpo, pegándose tanto como pudiese el uno al otro. El moyashi era tan delgado, que difícilmente alguien podría imaginar que comiese lo de un regimiento en menos de dos horas.

Aquel cuerpo parecía encajar perfectamente con el suyo, hecho a su medida. Sintiéndole sobre la ropa mientras el calor reptaba por su cuerpo, subiendo zigzagueante por este como si fuese un reptil.

Las ropas les estorbaron y pronto decidió que debían desaparecer y al juzgar Allen compartía la idea por que tan pronto el hubiese comenzado a desnudarlo el albino hizo lo mismo con él.

Sus cuerpos se encontraron y a caricias se reconocieron y en medio de la lujuria, gemidos, mordidas, el deseo irrefrenable y lamidas él se permitió hacer una calca del cuerpo de Allen con sus manos, grabándolo todo profundamente en su memoria para asegurarse así jamás olvidarlo y aunque quisiera, seguramente, no podría hacerlo.

Sus cuerpos pronto se encontraron en aquella entrega de frenesí y libídine, ejecutando aquel baile tan antiguo que el hombre bien conocía desde su origen. Entrando y saliendo de aquel cuerpo, que a cada espasmo se apretaba más a él.

Sus ojos perforaron los de su ahora amante, no dejo de mirarle en ningún momento, no queriéndose perder aquel espectáculo de la boca del menor abierta sugerentemente mientras gemidos sonoros y roncos salían de su interior, sus ojos entre cerrados mirándole, aquel rastro de lagrimas secas que habían salido cuando sodomizo por primera vez ese cuerpo, esas mejillas rojas y el cabello revuelto.

¡Le encantaba!

Le incitaba a romper con todo a borrar la cordura y a entregarse a ese canto de sirenas. Seducido para caminar al infierno y ¡que poco le importaba! Si tuviese que ir al pandemónium para tenerle de esa forma, con sus piernas rodeando sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo de sus embestidas entonces que ¡así fuera!. Él mismo iría a tocar las puertas y entraría con la cabeza en alto mirando sobre su hombro a quien sea que se atravesase en su camino allá abajo.

Más fuerte y profundos, aquellos movimientos de sus caderas que eran acompasados se tornaron más salvajes, entregándose a un placer absoluto y desbordante mientras su mirada permanecía fija en los ojos de Allen y una de sus manos atendía al menor.

¡Apretado!

Apretado y estrecho era Allen y le llevaba al más completo éxtasis, liberándose y cerrando sus ojos por primera vez, dejándose arrastrar a un mundo donde la razón no existía, donde no había nada que no fuese aquel placer desbordante y caliente que le quemaba las entrañas y ese cuarto donde no había nadie más que ellos dos.

Él se vistió y prácticamente tuvo que usar de todo su autocontrol y amenazar para que Allen hiciese lo mismo y dejase de acariciarlo e intentar seducirlo. Intimidar, por lo general, no era difícil, al menos cuando no tenías a un Moyashi pegándose a tu cuerpo mientras sus manos no dejaban de moverse sobre ti, repartiendo caricias que le quitaban el aire. Sin embargo, estaban en uno de los cuartos para pacientes y no se escuchaba mas los gritos aterrorizados de quien se encontrase con Komurin o las explosiones al tratar de detenerlo, no tardaría mucho tiempo en regresar Komui.

Justo como lo había pensado, no pasaron más de diez minutos cuando Komui entró pero está vez traía un frasco y una jeringa con él. Allen había conseguido volver a caldear el ambiente, después de todo el no era de piedra como para que aquellos labios no lo llevasen a un punto donde desease enterrarse de nuevo en él. Sin embargo, cuando Komui entro Allen se alejo de él, como si de repente tocarle lo quemará, se sentó sobre la cama y no dejo de mirarlo sensualmente.

Komui no se dio cuenta de las miradas que Allen le dirigía a Kanda, solo se acerco a él y le inyecto una sustancia. El albino cayó automáticamente dormido.

–¿Qué era eso?-pregunto tratando de sonar desinteresado y desviando la atención del científico antes de que le preguntase por qué no se había ido aún.

–Es un remedio.-contesto nervioso Komui y Kanda alzo una ceja. No paro de mirarlo y Komui entendió que el espadachín no se iría hasta no recibir una respuesta que saciase su curiosidad.- Le di una bebida a Allen para que eliminase la fatiga de su cuerpo pero se desmayó en lugar de tener más energías. No le ha pasado nada más –claro, Komui decía eso por que Allen seguramente no le pidió que lo cogiera- pero prefiero prevenir y con esto, eliminará cualquier efecto secundario que haya podido tener esa bebida.

Kanda lo observo una vez más y salió de la habitación, luciendo desinteresado por el tema pero ahora entendía algo.

Era un afrodisiaco, uno muy fuerte que seguramente tenía alguna otra cosa que hacía que quien lo consumiese perdiese el norte y se colocase el rotulo de "se alquila" en medio de la calle(1).

–Con que era eso…

Allen despertó un par de horas después, se sentía ligeramente mareado y tardo un poco para reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Estaba en la enfermería…

¿Por qué estaba en la enfermería?

Lo último que recordaba era que había ido a comer, se había sentido mal y luego… había tenido un sueño erótico donde Kanda y él eran los protagonistas. Se sonrojo ante el recuerdo y se regaño mentalmente por ser tan libidinoso y por andar soñando esa clase de cosas.

Se reincorporo en la cama y su trasero le dolía de los mil demonios… ¡momento!

¿Había sido un sueño, no?

* * *

**Notas:**

Espero estén disfrutando del capítulo después de todo decidí que amo fanfiction XD he estado leyendo fanfics en está página desde mis trece años y realmente me ha gustado mucho como han renovado la página. Por lo que trataré de escribir no tan explicito y adaptarme (aunque se rumora que se nota mi esfuerzo por no hacerlo explicito). ¿Qué opinan del lemon? ¿muy mal? O ¿muy mal mal mal? Estaré probando estilos no muy gráficos de redactarlo, así que me gustaría saber su opinión para saber como manejarlo y que corregir ^^

Bien, si alguien tiene una idea de lo que no es explicito, favor de enviar sugerencias y ejemplos por que para mi, lo que escribí no lo es… quizás se deba a que mi criterio es muy torcido o yo soy muy pervertida XD

¡Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo!

(1) Esa frase pertenece enteramente al "nekonejo" que me ayudo a no cometer mis animaladas. Me causo tanta gracia al leerlo que definitivamente tenía que ponerlo. ROLF Gracias por tu ayuda nekonejo, no se que haría sin ti :D


	5. Desire

**Desire **

**By: **Yu Okawa

No bastabas aquellas noches en que su retina se grababa a fuego aquella imagen de él. No era suficiente con que en sus sueños apareciera aquella persona que no había hecho ningún merito –desde su peculiar punto de vista- para estar ahí, para tomar lugar lado de aquella a la que había estado buscando durante años.

Nunca había hecho algún movimiento innecesario en su vida, había evitado relacionarse con la gente por que consideraba ocioso cualquier otro comentario que no fuese en relación a las misiones. ¿Para que establecer lazos con gente próxima a morir?

Todos estaban en una guerra y cada quien había decidido formar parte de ella por diferentes motivos, como el de él.

Podía sentirlo, en ese momento el podía sentirlo aquel fuego que reptaba su piel a latigazos de intenso placer.

Como amaría deshacerse de aquella sensación de desear a alguien que iba mas allá de lo que realmente añoraba, aquello que ni si quiera le servia para nada. Aquella dualidad odio-amor le estaba matando. Le odiaba pero se veía mas veces preocupado por él cuando se iba de misión sin él que anhelando misiones sin el.

De alguna torcida forma que iba mas allá de su comportamiento quería a ese mocoso, le quería mas de lo que le gustaría.

Y esa noche… esa noche, el solo verlo dormir de esa manera…le hacía estremecer.

Las cobijas cubrían parcialmente el cuerpo del albino dejando poco a la imaginación, el calor de la época hacia que fuese insoportable dormir con los uniformes puestos, o con cobijas mas gruesas, y a él se le secaba la garganta con solo verle así.

Con aquella blanca piel expuesta al aire del cuarto y aquel rosado pezón revelado incitándole a acariciarle suavemente con los dientes. Esa piel lechosa de su cuello pidiéndole a gritos ser profanada y marcada violentamente por sus labios o tan siquiera, aquellas piernas tan bien formadas por todo el entrenamiento, podrían sin duda rodear sus caderas para hacer mas intimo su contacto con aquel cuerpo.

Todo lo que veía en el le hacia vibrar de manera delirante y mientras le observaba no había notado que su cuerpo se había revelado. Estaba parado a lado de la cama donde el mocoso descansaba.

Escuchaba su respirar acompasado y las facciones relajadas de su rostro confirmando que dormía profundamente. Con su vista acaricio aquel rostro, delineando su mentón, , observo sus espesas pestañas y deslizo sus ojos por el puente de la nariz hasta llegar a sus labios entreabiertos.

Suaves, perfectos e incitadores era esa boca a sus ojos. Sus pensamientos viajaron hasta imaginarse a él mismo tomando esa pequeña, rosada y puntiaguda lengua en su boca, acariciándola y humedeciéndola con la suya para después meterla en la boca del menor y explorarla hasta al cansancio.

Otra felonía de su cuerpo le llevo a su rostro a estar a unos centímetros del menor, en algún momento mientras escrudiñaba aquel rostro se había inclinado lo suficiente para sentir el aliento fragante del menor golpeando sus labios, haciéndole cosquillas e invitándolo a algo más.

Se inclino un poco más, embebido en aquel placer…solo una caricia, solo una y su vida sería un infierno, sabría que no le bastaría, si le tocaba una vez, una sola, por muy sutil que fuera no podría detenerse.

¡No! No iba a permitir que algo como la lujuria guiará sus acciones, no iba a permitir que Allen entrase tan hondo en él, al menos no más. Él estaba ahí buscando a aquella persona y no iba a permitir que nada le distrajese de ello, nada por mas apetecible que fuese. No iba a permitir desviarse, no se lo perdonaría, de ninguna manera.

Se irguió y salió hecho un vendaval de aquella habitación, a fuera donde el aire fuese más frío que el de ese cuarto, a donde no estuviese Moyashi.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba por hacerlo sentir así, por poner su mundo y la razón de su existir de cabeza en un segundo. ¡Lo odiaba!

Cuando escucho el golpe de la puerta y los pasos de Kanda alejándose de su cama, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y suspirar. Era una suerte que Kanda no notase el sonrojo que había cubierto su rostro cuando estuvo tan cerca de él.

Llevo su dedos a sus labios, acariciándolos, recordando el aliento de Kanda sobre estos.

¡Kanda había tratado de besarle!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas: **

Este no planeaba subirlo pero si no fuese por que mi amiga Issis (por usar un seudónimo. Si, tú.) Si no hubiese sido por que se me ocurrió dárselo a leer no me hubiese animado a subirlo y más aún por que no tengo planeada una continuación.

Puede que tenga una puede que no, todo dependerá de mi inspiración que anda agonizante últimamente. Disculpen la espera en mis actualizaciones, ya tengo más tiempo y espero pronto poder conseguir inspiración para continuar con los fanfics.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	6. The call II

**THE CALL II**

**By:** Yu Okawa

Le susurro al oído y a pesar de estar en una situación, en la que claramente debería estar asustado, se sentía irremediablemente atraído por aquel ser, por aquellos rasgos tan hermosos, como esos ojos de mirada letal pero extrañamente seductores, el sentir claramente el esbelto y bien formado cuerpo del otro encima suyo le distraía y mantenía su mente en un estado en el que difícilmente podía encontrar las palabras necesarias para armar una oración coherente.

Su piel mortalmente blanca hacia un maravilloso contraste con su largo cabello oscuro que caía como una cascada por su rostro y rozaba sus brazos, sin duda tan sublime para tratarse de un demonio, nadie creería que esa era su naturaleza con aquella apariencia que resultaba divina.

La cara de este se hundió en su cuello y su el aire que exhalo le hizo cosquillas en la piel.

–Exquisito.-susurro a su oído y mordió ligeramente el lóbulo- quizás tenga que cumplir un par de deseos a tus amiguitas. No podían escoger un mejor sacrificio, vales sus deseos insignificantes, excepto el de una.

¿Menos el de una?. Allen hizo un gran esfuerzo por tratar que su voz sonará firme y mordaz aunque infructuoso fue aquello por que sus palabras fueron expresadas en un susurro.

–Suéltame ahora mismo. No se que clase de broma sea esta pero es una de mal gusto.- El demonio lo miro divertido y algo había en aquella mirada que causo que su conciencia se perdiese en algún lado. No podía pensar en nada y estaba como hipnotizado por aquel ser irreal, tan absorto estaba en aquella mirada que solo pudo jadear débilmente cuando sintió su mano rozar uno de sus pezones con firmeza.

Los labios del demonio acariciaron el labio inferior de Allen para después tomar su boca en un beso demandante donde sintió al albino estremecerse cuando su lengua entro en aquella boquita y se encontró con la otra.

A pesar de Allen, aún sin creer que aquel hombre era un demonio y no algún tipo contratado por sus amigas para asustarlo…¡Pues qué manera tan poco eficiente y común de asustar tenía ese tipo!, ¡definitivamente aquello no le causaba el más mínimo miedo!, sino que le hacia sentirse extraño, como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo.

Algo dentro de él, una pequeña voz le gritaba que aquello estaba mal pero como si una fuerza superior a las propias hubiese tomado su mente no dejaba de perderse cada que miraba aquellos ojos. Era como si esa voz desapareciera en alguna parte de su cerebro y no pudiese hacer otra cosa que desear sentir un poco más. Aquello era confuso, raro y sentía que estaba mal pero a pesar de ello no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara a aquel toque, ni mucho menos dejar de desearlo.

¿Qué rayos estaba mal con él?

Cuando el beso termino el demonio no pudo evitar soltar un sonido extraño que solo podía compararlo al ronroneo de un gato para después ver aquella rosada lengua relamerse sus labios.

–Sin duda lo vales. Cumpliré los deseos de tus amigas solo que una de ellas no obtendrá lo que pidió, tendrá que pedir otra cosa. Desde hoy me perteneces y ella no podrá tenerte nunca a pesar de haberlo ambicionado.

¿A qué se refería con aquello?, ¿tenerle?, ¿acaso es que alguna de sus amigas había deseado semejante cosa?. ¡Imposible!, eso no podía ser si fuera así solo significaba que alguna de ellas estaba enamorada de él y aquello…¡simplemente era absurdo!. Lo habría notado de ser así, ¿no?.

Sus pensamiento se cortaron de golpe cuando sintió aquella boca degustando de la piel de su cuello. Un húmedo y cálido rastro quedaba en la piel que esa lengua probaba y a cada caricia no podía evitar sentirse más perdido, tan fuertemente quedaron rezagadas sus dudas de un momento a otro.

Quiso oponerse, detener aquello y darse un tiempo para pensar y saber si aquél ser era realmente aquello que temía y no un tipo contratado por sus amigas para jugarle una broma, aunque esto último era poco probable por no decir imposible, sus amigas no harían nunca algo similar, ni si quiera Fou por más pesada que pudiese resultar. Pero, como era de esperarse, todo en su mente perdió coherencia cuando sintió la lengua sobre uno de sus pezones.

Sentía como si el aire le quemará los pulmones con cada caricia que sentía sobre su cuerpo y se vio irremediablemente obligado a abrir la boca en busca de aire fresco, sentía su cuerpo arder y no pudo evitar que reaccionara de una forma que el avergonzó cuando el otro noto el bulto entre sus piernas.

Sus manos estrujaron la sabana cuando el otro presiono sus caderas contra las suyas para después comenzar un vaivén que le hizo gemir al sentir el pene del otro frotándose contra el de él. ¿En qué momento le había quitado la ropa interior?

Los labios del otro reclamaron su boca acallando sus gemidos con su lengua, al tiempo que le sentía tomarle las nalgas con ambas manos y atraerlo con fuerza contra él. Cuando el beso termino inmediatamente el otro beso su cuello y, dirigió sus manos a sus piernas las cuales hizo que le rodearán.

Por un momento todo se detuvo y su cuerpo pedía por más, aquello le hizo que abriera los ojos que había cerrado en algún momento y le miro. Él le sonreía y no pudo evitar estremecerse al no poder descifrar el mensaje oculto tras ese gesto que parecía siniestro y sin embargo hermoso.

Lo siguiente que sintió no era nada que pudiera comparar con algo de su vida. Grito y vaya que lo hizo, su grito fue tal que su garganta lo resintió y es que el dolor había sido tan agudo que por un instante se sintió a morir. Aquél demonio había entrado en él de golpe, sin prepararle siquiera y ni hablar de consideración.

Jamás en su vida había sentido semejante dolor. Las lagrimas habían surcado sus mejillas y su llanto era constante. No podía concebir como era que de un momento tan placentero había pasado a uno tan doloroso y escucho la risa de aquel ser acompañar sus sollozos.

Apenas el dolor cedía y todavía no se acostumbraba a la sensación incomoda de sentir algo dentro suyo cuando empezó a embestirle con fuerza. Aquello era demasiado para él, con cada embestida sentía un dolor agudo o al menos así fue al principio por que después ocurrió algo que por ser desconocido era extraño para él. El dolor se mezclo con el placer, hubo un momento en que las embestidas tocaron un punto en que una ola de placer le invadió con tal fuerza que le hizo arquear la espalda y gemir.

Sin importar donde sus labios le tocarán él se estremecía de placer y conforme le embestía tocaba aquel punto que le hacía sentir tan bien y que le hizo olvidarse del dolor.

La mano del demonio comenzó a masturbarle y sus ojos se mantenían fijos en él, con aquella mirada penetrante al tiempo que sus embestidas aumentaban de fuerza y velocidad, poco tiempo después se vio incapaz en pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese en el placer y gimió muy fuerte sino es que grito. Sintió algo cálido en su interior llenarle, aquello se había sentido tan bien y ahora yacía en la cama sin poder unir dos palabras coherentes tratando de recuperarse de su orgasmo. Apenas y abrió los ojos para ver como él se lamía los dedos que estaban manchados por ¿sangre? Y lo que sin duda era su semen mientras le miraba más que divertido, él dijo algo, lo supo por que le vio mover sus labios pero no pudo escuchar que le dijo ni si quiera entenderlo y a los pocos segundos no pudo resistir el sueño y cayó dormido.

Cuando despertó fue a causa de su despertador. Eran las seis de la mañana, hora a la que acostumbraba a despertarse para hacer algo de ejercicio e ir a la escuela. Extendió la mano y apago el molesto aparato que estaba sobre la mesa de noche a lado de su cama. Se sentía extremadamente cansado y necesitaba dormir cinco minutos más y seguramente lo hubiera hecho si las imágenes de lo que aconteció ayer no hubiesen invadido su mente.

¿Aquello de verdad paso? Trato de incorporarse en su cama y fue tan doloroso que le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Su trasero le dolía demasiado y aún así logró sentarse y observar que estaba completamente desnudo sobre las sabanas revueltas. Sus boxers estaban en el piso y noto una horrorosa mancha roja sobre las sabanas y otra de sangre seca en sus piernas.

¡Aquello realmente había pasado!

Miro a todos lados tratando de encontrar al demonio pero no había ni rastro de él en la habitación. ¿A dónde había ido?, quizás estuviera abajo.

Trato de ponerse de pie pero el dolor que sintió le hizo arrepentirse de ello y se sentía demasiado agotado para intentarlo, y si andaba en otra parte de la casa igual no pasaría nada, nadie lo vería y su tutor estaba en un viaje de negocios, así que podría esperar a buscarle. Se recostó boca abajo en la cama y a los pocos minutos se quedo dormido.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Por fin! La segunda parte de "The call" como ustedes saben aquí escribo historias cortas que pueden o no tener continuación y que prácticamente se me ocurrieron muy a lo loco y que no quise dejarlas morir en algún lugar de mi conciencia porque me gustaron.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, gracias por su apoyo y comentarios.

Cualquier cosa pueden ponerse en contacto conmigo por twitter (arroba) Okawa _ Yu (eliminar espacios) donde comento a lo loco sobre varias cosas pero mayormente sobre yaoi y el progreso de los fanfics.


	7. Compartir

**PIECES**

**BY: **Yu Okawa

**COMPARTIR**

Aquella misión había sido una de las más largas y agotadoras que jamás tuvieron juntos pero no por ello complicada. Si había resultado agotadora era por la cantidad exagerada de akumas nivel uno y dos que les habían llevado horas acabar con ellos. Aquello no había representado un gran riesgo para ellos que tenían experiencia enfrentándose a akumas nivel cuatro y los noah, aún así terminaron extremadamente cansados hasta el punto de arrastrar los pies al caminar.

Lo único en que Allen podía pensar era en llegar a la posada en la que el buscador había hecho reservaciones para él y Kanda y tirarse en la cama a dormir. Tal era su cansancio que podía ignorar el hambre que sentía y eso, ya era decir bastante.

Kanda y él llegaron a la posada que estaba bastante lejos del lugar donde habían tenido que enfrentarse a esa cantidad exagerada de akumas, por lo cual el camino se le hizo eterno a causa del cansancio y a falta de una buena charla que amenizará la travesía.

Al abrir la puerta de madera de la posada sonó una campanilla e inmediatamente salió una chica castaña a recibirlos, quien sonrió ampliamente al ver a Kanda y a quien en todo momento no dejo de ver. Tal era la expresión embobada que tenía en el rostro que el albino podía jurar que pronto tendría que ponerle un platito bajo la boca para la baba que no tardaría en comenzar a tirar.

Allen no solía ser grosero y esta vez no sería la excepción. A pesar de que aquella chica se había ganado su antipatía en cuanto comenzó a dirigirse a Kanda como si él no estuviera mientras se deshacía en sonrisas, tratando inútilmente de captar la atención del oriental trato de ser cordial. Aquello le había causado que su humor se fuera a pique, por lo que ahora, además de cansado estaba malhumorado.

Lo cierto era que sintió cierta satisfacción cuando aquella chica fue ignorada olímpicamente por Kanda y se vio obligada a tratar con Allen.

–¿A qué nombre esta la reservación?.-le pregunto aquella chica y la actitud servicial y las sonrisas encantadoras se esfumaron como por arte de magia cuando se dirigió al albino, incluso el brillo peculiar de sus ojos verdes pareció haberse apagado al ver los ojos plateados de Allen.

–Orden oscura.-Los buscadores siempre registraba las reservaciones con el nombre de la orden y era algo que agradecía que hicieran, les evitaban muchos problemas y aquel nombre tenía cierto peso, por lo cual gozaban de un par de beneficios o eso se suponía.

La chica busco en una libreta que traía consigo para después dirigirse a un escritorio, de donde saco una llave que le entrego a Allen.

Su habitación estaba en el último piso al fondo y el elevador no funcionaba. Era la número 53 y Allen prácticamente consideraba sus parpados como el objeto más pesado del mundo después de haber tenido que subir tantos pisos en su condición actual.

En ese momento lo que más ansiaba era entrar, tirarse en su cama y dormir durante horas. Seguramente eso hubiera hecho si no hubiese sido por que al abrir la puerta, lo único que había en aquella habitación era una cama individual y demás muebles a los cuales no les dio importancia.

¡Solo una y ellos eran dos!

Ambos se quedaron de pie sin creer que aquello estuviera pasando.

–Debe de haber un error.- dijo Allen.

–Baja a solucionarlo.-dijo sin más Kanda entrando en la habitación seguido por Allen quien cerro la puerta tras de si.

–¿Por qué yo?, ¡baja tú!.- ¿Quién rayos se creía Kanda para darle ordenes? Estaba loco si creía que él iba a bajar cinco pisos nuevamente solo para arreglar ese asunto que les concernía a ambos.

–Yo no voy a bajar, Moyashi.-sentencio Kanda quien al igual que Allen en sus facciones se reflejaba la fatiga.

–Yo menos, Bakanda. ¡Ya te dije que no soy Moyashi!, ¿tan difícil es recordar mi nombre?.

–Pues duerme en el piso. ¿A quien llamas Bakanda?.- cuando dijo esto desenfundo a Mugen tan rápido como un rayo y Allen quien no por nada era considerado un exorcista fuerte detuvo la espada con su inocencia no sin esfuerzo.

–¿Acaso ves a alguien más?. ¡Yo no dormiré en el piso, quien dormirá ahí serás tú!.

No era como si nunca hubiese dormido en el suelo pero su adolorido cuerpo gritaba por un cómodo descanso y una siesta reparadora, no estaba dispuesto a ceder y al parecer Kanda pensaba igual. Sin contar que había un rincón en su ser que gritaba por defender un orgullo que consistía en no ceder ante el otro exorcista. Aquello era absurdo y probablemente él hubiera bajado si Kanda no le hubiera querido dar ordenes pero ahora estaba ahí envuelto en una absurda pelea con el oriental.

Aquello era un orgullo estúpido y muy propio de niños pero orgullo al fin de cuentas.

Sus miradas se enfrentaron, ninguno dispuesto a ceder, aquello era una batalla por la supremacía del dominio exclusivo de la cama.

Y nadie cedería sin pelear.

–Bakanda, baja tú ya que no tienes cama.

–Te equivocas, el que no tiene cama eres tú así que baja si no quieres dormir en el piso.

De un momento a otro se vieron enfrascados en una batalla que causo tal ruido que varios viajeros salieron al pasillo al oír semejante alboroto y algunas expresiones no muy educadas se escucharon en el pasillo clamando por silencio, las cuales nunca llegaron a los oídos de los exorcistas quienes estaban enfrascados repartiéndose golpes.

Ninguno podría decir cuanto tiempo estuvieron peleando, ni mucho menos lograron sacar en claro quien ocuparía la cama y quien el suelo por lo cual ahí estaban espalda contra espalda, sobre el colchón que se encontraba sobre el piso ya que su pelea causo algunos daños en el inmobiliario del lugar, entre ellos la base de madera que mantenía el colchón sobre el suelo. Ninguno iba a ceder pero tampoco tenían ya las fuerzas suficiente como para continuar peleando por algo tan absurdo, aún así, tercos como ellos solo podían ser, se encontraban ocupando el mismo colchón.

La pelea le había dejado con el labio partido y el cuerpo más que adolorido, seguramente al día siguiente tendría unos gigantescos moretones y no podía evitar maldecir la habilidad que Kanda tenía para que sus heridas sanarán, a esa altura de la noche él ya estría completamente bien a pesar de todo el daño que le causo con sus golpes.

¿Y cómo es que habían terminado juntos, acostados en el colchón de una cama individual?

Pues llegó un punto en que la batalla ceso, en que el cuerpo de ambos no pudo más y quedaron tumbados en el piso sin energía ni para insultarse, ambos se arrastraron hasta la cama aún con la voluntad de no ceder y cada quien se acostó lo mejor que pudo en una de las orillas por lo cual quedaron espalda contra espalda.

Estaba incomodo y si estuviera en otras circunstancias no podría dormir estando así pero el sueño se apodero de él y no supo nada hasta la mañana siguiente que se despertó al sentir la respiración de Kanda en su nuca haciéndole cosquillas.

Allen no pudo evitar sonrojarse al saber que Kanda estaba tan cerca de él, justo a su espalda. Tal era el acercamiento que podía sentir el pecho de Kanda subir y bajar contra su espalda cada que inhalaba y exhalaba.

Se sentía nervioso de tener al oriental tan cerca de él pero también le gustaba aquello. Giro y quedo frente a Kanda, vio sus negras y espesas pestañas, se embobo con las facciones de su rostro, delineo con la mirada sus labios y no pudo evitar tragar pesado cuando un pensamiento fugaz y casi suicida atravesó su mente.

Solo sería uno, pequeño y no más, si pudiera tocar esos labios con los suyos una sola vez…¡¿pero en qué estaba pensando?!.

No era como si no quisiera, pero robar un beso no era algo propio de él.

Sus ojos se volvieron a posar insistentemente en aquellos labios y supo que si no lo hacia ahora, no volvería a tener esta oportunidad en la vida. Kanda dormía y el beso sería tan superficial y rápido que no se despertaría. ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

Asegurándose que Kanda no se despertará acerco su cara poco a poco a la del oriental, teniendo todo el cuidado que podía. Cuando sintió la respiración del pelinegro sobre su rostro se detuvo y dudo.

¿Y si se despertaba?, ¿qué haría si aquello pasaba?, Kanda era de sueño ligero a comparación suya por lo cual era probable que aquello lo hiciese salir del mundo de Morfeo, aunque también podría ser que estuviese lo suficientemente cansado como para no hacerlo, después de todo con aquel movimiento que hizo para quedar frente a Kanda tenía que haberse levantado ya.

Si no se había despertado con eso probablemente no lo haría con el beso. Elimino las distancias que le separaban de sus labios, toco suavemente los del oriental e inmediatamente se separo de él, completamente rojo sintiéndose como un pervertido.

Se puso de pie con cuidado y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido no solo por haber tenido que cumplir su misión, si no también por la tanda de golpes que recibió del otro exorcista el día anterior.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado Kanda abrió los ojos y la miro como si pudiese atravesarla con su mirada, aún podía sentir sobre sus labios el delicado roce de los del albino y en el acto se los relamió.

No entendía el por que había fingido dormir cuando el Moyashi hizo todo aquello. Él había estado tan tranquilo tras del albino percibiendo el aroma que de su piel se desprendía que llego un momento en que podía decir que el olor del Moyashi le gustaba, cosa que obviamente no confesaría ni muerto, solo que cuando sintió al Moyashi removerse cerro los ojos automáticamente, fingiendo dormir, solo lo había hecho sin ningún motivo y la sorpresa que se llevo cuando él le beso de esa forma casi casi le hace saltar de la cama.

No lo había esperado, ni si quiera había pensando que Allen pudiese hacer algo así ni mucho menos que le gustase a aquel niño, por que seguramente si el mocoso le había besado era por que él le gustaba, ¿no?. Miro el techo de la habitación por un segundo y no pudo evitar burlarse de aquello, era tan jodidamente absurdo.

Más tarde, después de haber tenido que comunicarse con Komui para que extendiera un cheque para cubrir los daños que los exorcistas habían causado abordaron el tren que los llevaría de regreso a la orden.

Ambos entraron al privado y como era costumbre el buscador viajaba aparte, algunos se quedaban fuera de la puerta para servir a los exorcistas, otros se iban en otro vagón y aprovechaban el regreso para descansar o elaborar un reporte el cual sería complementado más tarde por el de los exorcistas. En esta ocasión el buscador no se quedo con ellos.

Dentro del compartimiento Allen observaba el paisaje a través de la ventana tratando de dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho en la mañana, por un lado se avergonzaba de haber tenido semejante conducta pero por otro lado estaba bastante satisfecho de haber sentido los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Había sido de algún modo tan placentero y le había gustado tanto que estaba más arrepentido de no haber alargado el contacto que por haber hecho algo así.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la oscura mirada que le examinaba, el dueño de aquellos oscuros ojos no se perdía ni un solo detalle de la expresión del albino, era como si tratase de memorizar cada gesto, cada curva de su rostro e incluso él estaba recodando lo suave y cálidos que eran los labios del menor.

Allen ajeno a aquello comenzó a sentirse somnoliento, después de todo, ver el paisaje mientras le daba vuelta a sus pensamientos le aseguraron una visita de Morfeo, por lo cual se entrego al sueño y descanso tranquilamente sin notar la mirada fija del otro. Cuando despertó no supo cuantas horas había dormido pero el cielo oscuro le indicaba que las suficientes como para pasar de la medianoche.

La luz de la luna apenas iluminaba el privado y vio que no había ni rastro del oriental. Aquello era extraño, Kanda no solía ser la clase de persona que saliese a dar una vuelta por los vagones o algo semejante, igual y había ido al baño. No le dio importancia y el gruñir de su estomago le indico que era el momento de ir a cenar.

En busca de saciar su hambre se puso de pie y salió. Al abrir la puerta la luz del pasillo le deslumbro por completo y le hizo cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos pudo ver su propio reflejo en el vidrio. No había nadie ahí, solitario y frío era y tuvo que recorrerlo por completo agradeciendo que no hubiese más de un pasillo por el cual pudiese perderse.

Trato de recordar sin mucho éxito donde se encontraba el comedor, por fortuna después de recorrer dos pasillos lo encontró pero para su mala suerte no había nadie, ni una sola alma en aquel oscuro vagón que pudiese brindarle comida o eso creyó.

Estaba muy equivocado pensando que estaba vacío el comedor y eso lo supo cuando la sombra de lo que parecía ser un hombre se puso de pie. Su experiencia como exorcista –sin contar la de la calle- lo puso en sobre aviso e inmediatamente se preparo esperando lo peor. No se movió a pesar de estar en alerta, no valía la pena cuando no estaba seguro si aquello representaba un peligro para él pero aún así no permitiría que lo atrapase con la guardia baja.

–¿Qué haces ahí de pie, Moyashi?- pero si se trataba tan solo de BaKanda. Inmediatamente cuando escucho aquella fuerte y gélida voz se relajo de inmediato.

–Tengo hambre.

–No hay servicio.

Iba a contestar pero su estomago fue más rápido y a causa del silencio del lugar Kanda le escucho. Se avergonzó por aquello.

–Ven.

–¿A dónde?

–¿Quieres comer o no?.

Allen asintió y siguió a Kanda quien ya se alejaba. Al final del vagón pudo ver, no sin dificultad, una puerta que el mayor abrió fácilmente al empujarla con una mano, entro tras de él a la cocina.

–Prende la luz, Moyashi.

–¡No soy Moyashi. Es Allen!.- aún así obedeció y busco el interruptor él cual encontró en la pared junto a la puerta. Cuando la luz ilumino el blanco del lugar lo deslumbro y una vez acostumbrados sus ojos a esto observo con detalle como toda la cocina estaba limpia y en orden. En la pared frente a él vio un reloj que marcaba las tres. ¡Vaya!, si que había dormido tanto, con razón se sentía tan repuesto.

–Allí hay verduras; en la puerta de allá, está la carne; y lo demás aquí.

¿Eso era un "prepárate algo"?. Quiso preguntar Allen pero cuando giro vio que Kanda estaba extrañamente mirándolo con aquel gesto de fastidio que siempre tenía en el rostro y con los brazos cruzados. Se sintió incomodo por aquella mirada escrutadora que parecía seguirle a todos lados. ¿Por qué Kanda no se iba?, ¿quería comer también?.

–¿Ya comiste?.-preguntó tratando de parecer lo más calmado posible y no poner en evidencia todo el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo a causa de la silenciosa presencia del espadachín.

–Ya.

Fue todo lo que el oriental le contesto y sin saber si preguntar algo más o salir corriendo de ahí, opto por satisfacer a su estomago y se puso a sacar las cosas de los lugares que Kanda le había indicado. Había de todo en esa cocina por lo cual podía cocinar tanto como quisiera y lo que deseará.

Se puso a lavar las verduras mientras sentía la mirada de Kanda perforándole la nuca. ¿Por qué no se iba?, se preguntaba insistentemente sintiéndose demasiado nervioso y tratando de ocultar el ligero temblor que sentía por la ansiedad de no saber los motivos que llevaban a Kanda a quedarse ahí observándole, aquello le llevo en más de una ocasión a que las verduras se le resbalarán de las manos cuando trato de sacarlas del agua para después comenzar a cortarlas.

–Yo te gusto.- Aquello había sido inesperado, realmente inesperado y todo su mundo se puso de cabeza en un santiamén. No era una pregunta era una afirmación en toda regla que no albergaba hueco alguno el cual pudiese rebatirse. Se quedo quieto, petrificado ante la situación y al haber estado cortando las verduras con un mal movimiento de su mano derecha se corto el dedo índice, no era grave pero aquello había hecho que exclamará quedamente. Instintivamente se llevo el dedo a la boca para lamer la sangre sin estar consiente de la sugerente invitación que le enviaba al oriental, quien no la paso por alto.

–¿De dónde sacaste eso?. ¡Es un disparate!.-trato de negarlo con la mejor cara de ofendido que podía poner, tratando de ocultar el pánico de verse descubierto en su amor platónico por la última persona que le hubiese gustado que se enterase.

–No trates de mentirme. Tu y yo sabemos que es así- Kanda se acerco al albino quien retrocedió inmediatamente hasta quedar acorralado entre la mesa y el cuerpo del espadachín.- Yo te gustó.

Allen se había quedado sin palabras. No sabía que decir, aquello era una locura y se sintió tan avergonzado al escuchar todo aquello que se quedo inmóvil, boqueando como pez mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar aquello al tiempo que buscaba una respuesta coherente que fuese lo suficientemente buena como para convencer a Kanda de lo contrario, pero cuando sintió la lengua del mayor delineando sus labios supo que su cerebro había perdido toda idea congruente que pudiese generar para ser usada en esa situación.

–¿Te gusto besarme?.-pregunto Kanda y aquello le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Con toda aquella situación bochornosa de saberse descubierto, con las acciones de Kanda que no entendía o mejor dicho no podía creer, sentía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo para comenzar a echar espuma por la boca mientras se convulsionaba.

¿Cómo era que Kanda sabía?, él se había asegurado de hacerlo cuando el oriental dormía a menos que…

–¿No estabas dormido?.- por el tono de voz que utilizo podría decirse que era más una afirmación que una pregunta, pero si aquello era una pregunta la única respuesta que recibió fue la que le otorgo la boca del otro exorcista cuando decidió acallarlo con un beso.

Aquello era confuso, su conciencia navegaba en una tempestad de contrariedades y entre mareas de pensamientos que trataban de poner todo su mundo en orden y darle un sentido a lo que acontecía. Pronto su mente se rindió y mando todo al diablo cuando sintió la lengua del mayor abrirse paso para entrar.

Aquello era hilarante y poco le importaba ya encontrarle sentido a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, moría con cada caricia y se sentía arder al sentir la lengua del mayor repartir húmedas caricias por su cuello.

Termino por perder el poco sentido común que tenía, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo. Se perdió al sentir como Kanda le tomaba del muslo y lo llevaba a su cintura de tal manera que le obligo a rodearle con las piernas mientras le tomaba de las nalgas. Claramente podría sentir la erección del mayor contra su cuerpo y de alguna manera quería sentir más por lo cual había comenzado a mover sus caderas obedeciendo aquella necesidad, omitiendo la vergüenza e ignorándola al ser más fuerte su deseo por sentir.

Kanda le recostó sobre la mesa de metal y comenzó prácticamente a arrancarle la ropa, comenzando por el abrigo de exorcista para después seguir con el lazo rojo con el cual solía complementar su atuendo de perfecto caballero inglés.

Cuando le abrió la camisa su piel se erizo al sentir el frío aire del lugar haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran. Ni lento ni perezoso su inesperado amante tomo con su boca uno de ellos; lo mordió, lo lamio y jugo tanto como quiso con él mientras el albino no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir y retorcerse de placer en sus brazos.

Se sintió ligeramente nervioso cuando el oriental le bajo los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y su excitación quedo expuesta. Aquello era vergonzoso y hubiera cerrado las piernas de no ser que el cuerpo del mayor ocupaba el espacio entre estas. Pronto aquella vergüenza quedo rezagada también cuando la boca del mayor descendió por su torso desnudo hasta llegar a aquel sitio que clamaba por atención.

Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos cuando un sonoro gemido estuvo a punto de emitir al sentir la lengua del oriental acariciar toda la extensión de su turgente erección para después introducirla en su boca.

Aquellas húmedas caricias le hacían perderse en un mar de placer, sentía su cuerpo arder y el aire que respiraba parecía quemarle los pulmones. Era como si de repente el frío del lugar hubiese sido sustituido por un abrazante calor. Abrió los ojos, los cuales había cerrado a causa de lo que sentía en esos momentos e inmediatamente se topo con la oscura mirada del mayor. Lujuria, deseo y la promesa de una larga noche fue lo que leyó en esos ojos que parecían devorarle y aquello le llevo a sentir como si su pene se pusiera aún más duro si es que aquello fuese posible.

Kanda había aumentado el ritmo de sus caricias y sentía que ya poco le faltaba para terminar, quiso avisarle pero no pudo debido a que el oriental abandono la tarea de forma tan súbita para tomar su boca que apenas y tuvo tiempo para asimilar lo que ocurría.

No se dio cuenta pero Kanda se había desabrochado los pantalones mientras le besaba. Si Allen se hubiera percatado de esto hubiera estado más preparado para lo que siguió. El mayor sin ninguna clase de delicadeza se lo metió de una sola vez, acallando el grito del menor con su boca y provocó que lagrimas marcarán su salado camino por sus blancas mejillas a causa del punzante dolor que sentía. Casi inmediatamente sintió la cálida sangre del menor escurrir por su miembro al haber sido tan brusco al penetrarle sin preparación previa, pero el calor de momento no le había dejado pensar, todo lo que había deseado en esos momentos era estar dentro del menor y tal fue su urgencia que no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que vio las lagrimas del menor.

Aún así no podía pensar claramente. El Moyashi era tan exquisitamente cálido y estrecho que apenas podía contener los jadeos y el deseo de arremeter contra el menor hasta llenarlo. Pero lo logro y se mantuvo quieto esperando que Allen se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Beso sus mejillas y tomo con sus labios la lagrimas que descendían por estas al tiempo que enlazaba su mano con la menor tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Al albino esto pareció sorprenderle por que inmediatamente centro sus ojos plateados en los de él, con expresión interrogante. Kanda tenía una buena respuesta para justificar las consideraciones que estaba tomando con él menor pero jamás se las diría, prefería morirse antes que decirle al albino que había comenzado a sentir algo más que deseo.

Nunca le diría que antes de desearlo había pasado noches enteras pensando en él y tratando de ponerle nombre a todo aquello que le hacía sentir. Tampoco le diría que prefería ir a las misiones con él que sin él, que prefería estar ahí para protegerlo de su comportamiento de mártir. Por ello, por que no pondría en palabras sus pensamientos y sentimientos le beso. Tomo suavemente los labios del menor y con su lengua acaricio su boca hasta que la otra le permitió entrar.

Cuando sintió que Allen estaba lo suficientemente relajado comenzó con aquel vaivén de sus caderas que provocaron que dejará todo atrás y gimiera por lo bajo con cada embestida. El dolor de Allen se fue convirtiendo en placer y lo supo cuando los gemidos abandonaban sus labios para seducirle. La espalda del menor se arqueo cuando embistió un punto especifico y de ahí en adelante arremetió en ese lugar tratando de llevar a su pareja al éxtasis.

Sentía las manos del menor sostener con fuerza su gabardina. A diferencia del menor el estaba completamente vestido y por alguna razón aquello le causo gracia. El Moyashi, seguramente, había tenido tanta vergüenza como para desvestirlo por si mismo, pero ya se encargaría de que se acostumbrará.

Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en repetir aquello, como si tuviesen un futuro juntos pero desde el momento en que el menor le beso por iniciativa propia, que le robo un beso mientras el fingía dormir le había considerado suyo y quiso tomarle, marcarle y sin importar lo que pasará él se aseguraría que el albino no olvidará a quien le pertenecía ahora.

Con su boca marco el cuello del menor y sus embestidas aumentaron de velocidad, incluso el Moyashi estaba tan perdido en aquella locura que había comenzado a mover su caderas en busca de más y él lo complació, tomo el miembro de Allen y comenzó a masturbarlo al tiempo que le penetraba,

Pronto le sintió estremecerse y apreció una deliciosa presión en su miembro cuando el albino llego al orgasmo que inmediatamente hizo que él le siguiera y se liberara en su interior, llenándolo con su semen.

Se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo del otro exorcista, ambos tenían respiraciones erráticas, jadeaban en busca de aire y ninguno decía nada mientras se recuperaban del orgasmo. En aquel lugar el único sonido que había era el de sus respiración agitada y pronto se unió un sonido más, el del estomago de Allen.

Kanda se incorporo y miro al albino quien le sonrió avergonzado, con el cabello revuelto, las mejillas rojas y los labios ligeramente hinchados por los besos, contrastando con el blanco inmaculado de su piel ahí estaban, en su cuello, las marcas que le hizo con su boca y no pudo evitar sonreír con autosuficiencia.

–Aún tengo hambre.- dijo Allen ligeramente avergonzado.

Kanda salió de él para permitir que el menor se levantará. Se acomodo los pantalones y cuando Allen trato de levantarse un gesto de dolor evidencio el resultado de haberle tomado tan bruscamente, incluso sus piernas apenas le sostuvieron unos segundos para después caer, pero él estaba ahí y reacciono rápidamente por lo cual sostuvo al pequeño en sus brazos evitando su caída.

–¡Gracias!

–¡Eres un inútil, Moyashi!

–¡Es tu culpa, Bakanda!, ¡por ti estoy así!

Allen trato de ponerse de pie nuevamente pero el dolor casi le hizo caer de nuevo y Kanda no tuvo otra opción que ayudarle a vestirse para llevarlo al privado que les correspondía y llevarle algo de comer. Mientras le daba la ropa no pudo evitar mirarle. Al ver las manchas de semen y sangre que estaban entre sus piernas, por un segundo, sintió un poco de remordimiento, no se arrepentía de lo hecho pero quizás hubiera estado bien haber tenido más cuidado con el albino, ya que al ser su primera vez había sido brusco para él, después no volvió a pensar en ello.

* * *

Era aún madrugada y Kanda se levanto en busca de un vaso de agua para saciar su sed. La noche era cálida y aún no amanecía por lo cual la luna aún podía verse desde la ventana del hotel. La cama contigua a al suya estaba vacía, con las colchas intactas y perfectamente acomodadas, nadie había estado ahí.

Encontró el vaso en el tocador de la habitación y a lado de este una jarra de vidrio que contenía lo que buscaba, se sirvió medio vaso para beber su contenido casi de golpe, al finalizar el sonido que del vidrio al golpear la madera fue el único ruido que rompió el silencio de la habitación, eso y la respiración del Moyashi.

Por el espejo del tocador vio el cuerpo desnudo de Allen sobre su cama, con aquella perfecta piel tersa y blanca expuesta plenamente. Con su vista delineo las piernas del menor y ascendió hasta su trasero para después pasar por su espalda. Se sintió nuevamente excitado al verle dormir boca abajo y la sangre se le acumulo inmediatamente en cierta parte de su anatomía.

Despertaría al Moyashi y sabía como.

Ya nunca más iba a ser un problema compartir cama, incluso aunque hubiese otra dormian juntos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Tarde un vida para terminarlo pero mi inspiración viene y va así que ha sido difícil para mi escribir rápido. Ya se que lo del elevador suena raro pero dije si hay golems que no haya elevadores, por eso es que termine por meter un elevador en la historia.

Por otro lado, gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios, por aguantar mis sonzadas, trataré de corregir lo que escriba y no subirlo tal cual lo concebí en mi torcida mente.

¡Hola Miriam ! Jajajajaja te mando saludines. jajajaja


	8. Detalles

-man pertenece a Hoshino-sensei. Yo solo divago en perversidades con los personajes.

**DETALLES**

**By:** Yu Okawa

_¿Por qué carajos le gustaba?._

Se preguntaba el albino mientras se untaba algo de pomada en la mejilla que tenía inflamada. A cada rato peleaban como si se odiaran y quizás era así. Después de todo su relación era algo que salía de lo "normal".

Peleaban por cualquier cosa y se tiraban a los golpes cuando parecía que las palabras faltaban. Aquello no quería decir que con cada golpe se expresaran su amor, no era nada torcido como eso.

Aquel día no había escuela, lo cual significaba que no vería a Kanda y que tenía tiempo para practicar en el piano. Su tutor no estaba en casa, así que podía practicar tanto como quisiera con el piano.

Fueron largas horas de estar practicando y repitiendo los mismo movimientos de una pieza que le estaba dando tantos problemas como dolores de cabeza. Durante esas horas jamás se puso de pie, ni si quiera cuando escucho el chirrido de las bisagras al ser abierta la puerta.

Estaba tan concentrado ensayando que nunca quito la mirada de la partitura. Era como si de repente se hubiera aislado del mundo y todo lo que existiera fuese el piano y él, solo esperaba que su tutor tuviera el suficiente tacto para no distraerlo en esos momentos.

Pasaron un par de horas más , había logrado avanzar con aquella pieza pero nuevamente se veía atorado en otra parte. Tomo la partitura y la miro con odio, suspiro pesadamente y se llevo la mano a la frente. ¿Por qué le daba tantos problemas esa pieza?.

Escucho un pequeño ruido provenir tras de él, como el sonido de un vidrio. Volteo y vio a Kanda sentado en uno de los sofás y en la mesa de centro había una taza.

Ambos se miraron en silencio. _"Entonces quien había llegado había sido Kanda y no su tutor"_, pensó Allen. Después de todo el mismo le había dado una copia de las llaves de su casa a Kanda para que pudiese entrar cuando quisiera.

–¿Aun no terminas?.- pregunto Kanda, quien en todo ese rato había estado escuchando a Allen practicar mientras él leía y bebía té en silencio.

–No, aún no me queda.-comento Allen y se puso de pie. Grave error, cuando lo hizo la espalda le dolió a horrores y no pudo evitar reflejar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su rostro y llevarse una mano a la espalda.

–Te he dicho que descanses cuando practicas.

–Lo sé, pero pierdo la noción de tiempo y se me olvida.

–Ven, Moyashi.

–¡Qué soy Allen, Bakanda!.

–¡Cállate y ven!.

Allen no tuvo de otra más que seguirlo cuando este se dirigió a su cuarto. El cuarto del albino no tenía gran cosa, no era lujoso era más bien sencillo.

Kanda prendió la luz y Allen le miraba atento con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro al ver la cama.

–Quítate la playera

–BaKanda, yo…yo no creo poder. – Allen se sentía tan adolorido de la espalda que estaba más que seguro que no aguantaría ni una ronda con Kanda, moriría de dolor antes de poder sentir placer. Y ya era más que suficiente que le doliera la espalda como para sumarle el trasero también.

El oriental alzo una ceja y lo miro atentamente.

–Si, es que me duele la espalda mucho y…no creo poder aguantar.

Kanda sonrió burlonamente al ver al albino sonrojado por admitir aquello.

–Moyashi, no te voy la voy a meter así que quítate la playera de una vez.

Allen más rojo aún por el comentario del mayor abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar pero apenas y pudo decir algo cuando Kanda le alzo la playera para quitársela y aquello no se detuvo ahí, le tiro sobre la cama y el menor más que dispuesto a golpearlo por aquello sintió el peso del mayor sobre él y su boca sobre la suya.

–Solo cállate y haz lo que te diga. Voltéate o yo lo haré.

Con recelo le miro pero no vio burla en la mirada del mayor y después de mirarse atentamente decidió hacerle caso y darse la vuelta una vez que este se quito de encima.

–No te muevas.

Allen le escucho salir del cuarto y no paso ni un minuto cuando este regreso. Luego sintió la cama hundirse ante el peso del mayor al sentarse a lado de él.

¿Qué planeaba Kanda?.

Iba a preguntarse cuando sintió las manos de este sobre su espalda, pero algo frio y húmedo hacía que estas resbalaran por su piel con facilidad.

–Esto debería ayudarte.

–Esta fría.-con este último comentario de Kanda, el menor entendió lo que le hacía. El oriental le estaba poniendo una pomada para el dolor.

–Por eso te digo que descanses pero eres tan imbécil. No te quejes.

Cuanto más le tocaba Kanda más cálido se iba volviendo todo, ya no sentía el frio de la pomada y comenzaba a adormecerse cuando Kanda se detuvo y se puso de pie.

–Póntela.-y le aventó la playera que anteriormente le había quitado a la cara y un par de vendas.

Allen vio a Kanda cerrar el tubo de la pomada y no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima.

Por eso Kanda le gustaba, por eso él quería a ese imbécil, por esos **_"detalles"_** que solo con él tenía.

* * *

**Notas:**

Algo muy sencillito, pero lo hice con los restos de mi inspiración. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Si desean contactarme me pueden encontrar en Fb como Yû Okawa o en twitter como Okawa_yu


End file.
